How Long Is Forever?
by Yami's Only Princess
Summary: This is a story about how Yami came to love Yugi so much but not always as a partner. Takes place when Yugi's little and grows with Yami watching over him. Please Read and Review. Chapter 9 is finally up! No flames. Yami/Yugi love. Thank you!
1. How Long Is Forever?

_How Long Is Forever?_

_**Chapter One: How Long Is Forever?**_

"Yami I love you," said a contented Yugi in his others arms.

"I love you to Yugi," Said Yami equally contented.

"I'm so glad I met you…before you came I had no friends…no one to talk to or watch out for me, I was all alone in this world."

"Oh Aibou, you were never alone. I was always there with you since you were born. I have watched over you for 18 years now but I wouldn't trade that time for anything."

"You never told me about that Yami…why did you never show yourself to me? Why were you not there when I needed you the most," said Yugi getting a little mad at his guardian.

"I was always there and you saw me…you just don't remember those times so long ago. You were so small, but I loved you just as much as I do now. The only difference was that I could not protect you as I can now, by going into your body when you need me to help you, I couldn't before…only when the puzzle is together can I fuse with you…I was as I am right now…transparent. No one can see me outside of your body, I can't touch anyone except you." Explained Yami.

"Will you always be with me Yami?" Questioned Yugi.

"Yes Aibou, forever and ever."

"How long is forever?"

"As long as you like my Hikari. As long as you live and in Heaven as well I will be with you."

"Yami…tell me about yourself…How long has your spirit been around and were you guarding someone else before me and why did you choose me and why I'm on that topic how…"

"Whoa Aibou one question at a time I'm not flippin' Prince Shoutoku! A prince that could juggle 8 conversations at once

"Oh well…ok then one at a time. Before you started protecting me, who did you protect or where you yourself…I mean…not that you weren't-_aren't _now…in a since…but-"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!" laughed Yami at his Little One, who was babbling away trying to not hurt the Pharaoh's feelings. A blush crept up over his Hikari's face, and becoming redder as he kept laughing.

"HEY!! That's not funny Yami!! I'm trying to…well…"

"Oh my Little One…I think it's so cute though…let me tell you. But this is a long story my Hikari…do you still want to know? You may not like everything that you hear, but I hope that won't change anything." Said Yami carefully.

"I still want to know, and nothing will ever change between us." Said Yugi with all his heart.

"All right my Hikari, my Little one I shall tell you everything I know. And you will see just how long forever is." Finished Yami as Yugi settled in.

* * *

So how do you like it? Can I get some reviews and no flames please, if you don't like it then stop but postive ones are great, I'll read any of ya'll's stories too just give me the Title. Well if you think I should keep going I want 4 reviews Thanks and sorry about the other story! MAJOR writing block but I am working on it now. K bye! Oh and any suggestions or things you wanna see writen in a story but are to lazy to write it...give me the idea's and I'll do it! Ok Bye! 


	2. Nothingness

**_Chapter Two: Nothingness_**

"Before I knew you I knew nothing. I didn't know who or what I was…I was just...there…always there and time seemed like a thing that didn't matter. I didn't know why I was there or what purpose I would serve but I did know one thing. I was waiting for something. Something that was so important that I could not go to Heaven yet. But I didn't know what. From my past life I knew little. I only knew the basics if that much of my past life, now I know everything about my past. I knew I came from Egypt and that I was a Pharaoh…and that I was the only child of the former Pharaoh. I also knew that I hadn't completed a certain task, which was why I came back. But I didn't know what it was. I didn't even know my own name. But I knew that the key lied within the Millennium items and that they all played an important role in someone's lives in the past and the future. The Millennium puzzle though belonged to me and with it the endless mazes inside. But before I knew you I was floating in nothingness. In a ball I knew nothing and only wanted to leave…I waited for a long time. 3000 years and I saw no light, no hope of returning to the real world until one day. I saw a light…small at first but it grew quickly. And I knew that the day…the day I thought would never come…the day I would return was finally here. But at the time I did not know that I was not to come back as myself…I didn't know that I would be a shadow of a boy who needed help. I thought that I would be completing the task on my own."

"But instead you got stuck with me…I'm so sorry Yami! I'm sorry that I couldn't be stronger, be someone that could help you…instead I'm a someone who needs protection and help…someone who can't do anything for you…I'm sorry about this and I'm sorry that I'm a helpless little freak. I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorr-" But Yugi was cute off by Yami's finger to his lips.

"Don't ever, EVER apologize for being the way that you are. I love you for you…and if you ever change then I…I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO!!!!" Yelled Yami.

"I'm sorry Yami I was…"

"Now what did I say about apologizing?" Questioned Yami playfully to his Hikari.

"Yes Yami…I'm sor…I mean ok…can you continue on now please?" Begged Yugi.

"Yes my Little One I shall."

"I was born back into this world as a faint shadow but never the less I was still there. The first sight I saw was you…but not as you were when you first completed the puzzle but you as a baby…just born. I didn't know it at the time but you would become the most important person to me in the world. You saw me when it seemed that no others could and stopped crying and smiled at me. You reached out your tiny hands to me and cooed when I smiled back. You where so small then that I was afraid that you might break.

Later on that week your Grandfather brought you home, but to an empty house. You had no other family…your Father died in a war before you were born and your Mother died in childbirth. So young but you were all alone except for your Grandfather. But I stayed with you when you were at the hospital. I watched you sleep and I smiled at you. You had not a care in the world. When your Grandpas brought you home it was the first time I had ever seen anything like a 'game shop'. With cards and other games that were new to me. I was amazed and wandered out of your site to take a closer look at them but as soon as I did you started to cry and cry…You know this story might be easier to tell if I talk about it like it was really happening…or…" trailed off Yami.

"Or what?" Questioned a curious Yugi.

"Or I could show you…" said Yami but seeing Yugi's face light up he stated the obvious. "No Yugi I can't bend time so you can interact with yourself." As he said this Yugi's face turned to a frown.

"But I can take you into the puzzle and show you how it looked like in my memories. Granted no one could see us but still it would be easier. Would you like that my Hikari?"

"Yes please! Let's go now…" said Yugi as he picked up the puzzle off his bed.

"But before we go I need to explain to you that you won't see the visions through my eyes but rather like a picture book…and by the way-" said Yami but saw that he was talking to himself for Yugi had already disappeared into the puzzle.

Sigh "What am I going to do with him…" Asked Yami a loud to no one in particular and with that he also disappeared into the puzzles winding mazes.

IN THE PUZZLE!

"So which door is it behind Yami? Huh, huh which door which door!" Questioned Yugi as he started opening random doors and closing them.

"My Little One please stay still and I will show you." Said Yami as he took Yugi's hand and led him to a very old looking door with not an eye on it like most of them but it had a shape that wasn't recognizable. Dismissing the thought Yugi gripped Yami's hand tighter in anticipation. Yami slowly opened the door as a bright light was emitted from it and both the boy and the spirit were engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

Well here is the second Chapter! I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews but I still want more! Thanks and the offer made in the last chapter still and will always stand. I don't own Yugioh but I wish I did! And I'm gonna start giving you the next Chapters name and a little summery to perk your intrest and make you wanna comment. Ok Bye 

Chapter Three: Forever And Always My Little One...

This tells about how Yugi got the nick name 'Little One' and about Yugi as a baby and Yami taking care of him. Once again sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. I'm fixing them.


	3. Forever And Always My Little One

_**Chapter Three: Forever And Always My Little One…**_

As the light died down Yugi saw that he was no longer standing in the chamber of the Pharaoh but in his room. The only difference was that it didn't look completely like his room, but the furniture was different.

A high cradle stood where his bed now stands. The cradle was a soft blue color with a purple bow on the side, and a cloth came down from the ruffles at the top. The 'curtain' was long and went down to the floor with lace barley touching, the pattern on the lace was little blue flowers and it was checkers. The crib was small so the baby wouldn't roll over on its side and suffocate itself and had a blue pillow with yellow lace coming from the sides. I teddy quilt was covering the bed with words stitched across it saying… 'I will always love you my baby'. The changing table stood where his desk stood, a rocker was in the corner and a shelf stood with brightly colored books and toys for babies. A rug with teddy bears was below the crib and a thing was above the crib had soft sun, moon, and stars. Everything besides the room itself, wallpaper, rug, closet, and door was different. But then something caught Yugi's eye. On the shelf besides his 'new' cradle was a golden box with an Egyptian eye on the front. The Millennium Puzzles box, waiting to be put together by the child who would own this room. But looking closely Yugi saw that no living being was in this room.

Then another thing caught his eye, a picture of his father in a suit worn when entering the army and a hat covering his hair. He also had on a tight fitting shirt with a high collar so you couldn't see anything else. His face was covered with a bandana, the same one his Grandpa wears now and only his eyes showed. Yugi took a closer look at the eyes of his father…for he had never known the man and saw that his eyes were a fiery crimson much like the Pharaoh's. He was about to look closer when he heard the door open and his Grandfather walk in, singing a lullaby to his new grandson to make him go to sleep. Yugi, not knowing that he could be seen tried to hide behind something…anything but failed. Yami waited until their Grandfather left the room and then stifled a laugh at his Hikari.

"Oh my Little One, no one can see you here, you are like me in the real world…you'll be ok."

"SHHHH!!!! I'm…I mean the babies sleeping!" Said Yugi in a panic, "do you wanna bring him back up here? Wait…no one can see me OR hear me. Thank God…you could've told me that sooner you know!"

"But I did…you just weren't listening."

"Oh…ok so when do you come into the picture?"

"In a few seconds"

"One, Two, Three…"

Then Yami appeared by the cradle side of the baby.

"Oo nice one!" complemented Yugi.

"Thank you"

"Welcome."

(Ok authors note! Um this might jump around a bit between the present Yami and Yugi to the past Yami and Yugi so to tell you I'm going to put these (Points) which means it switches. Thank you. Oh and this is Yami and Yugi in the past. Thank you)

"Hmmm…what's this…a baby? Are you serious! WHY RA WHY?" Questioned Yami for he thought that this would be the child to deliver him to his resting place but when the baby heard him yelling he woke up and started to cry.

"Um…Shhh? Please? Um please? Uh…I don't know what to do. Great well first things first…I better put a barrier around the room so the old one can't come."

And with that a barrier was put up.

"Ok now that that's taken care of I need to make this one shut up." And with that the baby started to cry even louder.

"I mean the sweet baby…Sweat Drop please don't cry anymore it hurts rather badly…oh my gosh I SWEAR I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE A KID!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" Screamed Yami at the infinite and when that was said the baby stopped crying and cooed at him.

"_Hmmm…" Thought Yugi's Grandpa. "It seems rather quite up there…what a good little boy my grandson will be. He sleeps so soundly." And smiled to himself while drinking his tea at the table in the kitchen._

Sweat drop "That was rhetorical…what am I doing talking to a baby? You know you crying makes me want to cry because I'm going to go DEAF!" And being yelled at_ again _the baby cried even louder.

"Ok…how do I fix this…think, think, think…what do babies like…a change? No his caretaker just brought him in…I CAN'T THINK!" and with that Yami went into the closet, turned on the light and shut the door which somewhat quieted the crying. At least enough so he could hear his own thoughts.

"Hmm…he doesn't need to be changed cause his caretaker just brought him into the room. So that's not it," said Yami aloud then thought about what he just said and breathed a sigh of relief while putting his hand to his chest. "Thank Ra he doesn't need a change…anyways um maybe he's hungry? No, again the caretaker just brought him up and so he couldn't be hungry…what else does a baby need? Sleep but he won't do that anytime soon? Um…Water, food, sleep, warmth, and changed…that's all a baby requires. Isn't it?" Said the Pharaoh while putting his hand up to his chin to think more.

"Yami…you are so bad…I mean I'm lucky I didn't die if you were watching over me then. What else does a baby need…how about LOVE!" Questioned Yugi to Yami who was a bit embarrassed about not knowing what to do with a baby.

"Yugi…you have to remember that I was once a Pharaoh, and I didn't ever have to look after anyone…I hardly had to look out for myself much less a baby who needs the most attention possible. But I learned…in time…and uh…sorry about yelling at you. I was kind of panicked and yea…" Finished Yami.

"Ya whatever Yami…but seriously how do you not know a baby needs love? LOVE I TELL YOU LOVE!" Yelled Yugi at Yami while putting his arms up in disgust.

Then all of a sudden the former Pharaoh got an idea…love…how could he forget love? I mean really…of all things. Laughing out loud to himself he got up out of the closet and made his way over to the baby. Though he felt a little nervous because he had never help a baby before…or played with a baby…so what would happen if he did something wrong…not that he cared about what happened to the baby out of love, but because this little boy was supposed to help him move on to Heaven. Then another thought struck him. He hadn't even seen what this baby looked like…he had at the hospital but all he could see was a part of the baby's head and face…his eyes were even closed. Looking over the edge of the blue cradle he saw a moving blanket…so he took the blanket off the now squirming baby, and he gasped at what he saw.

Looking down at the baby he saw…himself, but younger. A small pale little baby with yellow bangs, black hair with the outline of red. He wondered if the baby's eyes were the same color as his but as of right now the small ones eyes were shut tight and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"He's so cute…I mean…he looks ok…now to pick him up…wait I can't. I can't touch things in the real world, only the one person who will help me. I guess this is the test. Sigh Boy this is nerve raking. Ok…come here squirt." And with that Yami reached down and picked up the baby. The baby stopped crying and just stared into the eyes of the one who was holding him. And that's when, for the first time, Yami saw his new Hikari's eyes. He gasped out loud when he saw them at first. Beautiful violet eyes stared back at him…he had never seen violet eyes before and they were the most beautiful color ever. They were wide and in them was confusion and acceptance. Realizing that he was just holding the baby in front of him he came back to reality and put the small one on his shoulder and began to bounce lightly up and down trying to calm down the baby in his arms.

"I don't know what to call you now do I…and you can't tell me." Stated Yami to the baby. In response the baby cooed and smiled at him.

"Hmm…lets see what should I call you? You don't look like a 'sport' yet…too tiny…you are so small…so little aren't you…that's it. I'll call you Little One…yes you are my Little One." Said Yami as he pulled the baby away from his face and smiled, the baby smiled and cooed to let Yami know that he, too, approved of the name.

"My Little One, I promise you I shall always call you that."

And Yami put the baby down but as soon as he did the baby started to cry.

"Shhh…my little one…I promise I'll always be there to protect you from harm.

(Author's Suggestion) (Try listening to You'll be in my heart…the Phil Collins version…Yes there are more then one…it's called Broadway thank you)

"Shhh…it'll be ok, come stop your crying it'll be alright…I promise you'll see my Little One. Just take my hand," and Yami took the babies hand in his and squeezed it.

"Hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you," said Yami to the baby then tipped his chin up so his eyes were looking into Yami's. "Don't you cry."

"For one so small…you seem so strong, to be so young and to not have any parents to help you in life, you are unafraid it seems. But even so I'll hold you in my arms and keep you safe and warm," said Yami bringing the baby closer to his chest and rocking him.

"This bond between us can't be broken…no matter what happens or where you go or what you do, I'll always be with you so don't you cry." Said the Pharaoh

"Cause you'll be in my heart," said "Cause you'll be in my heart," said Yami looking into the violet eyes of his Hikari, which held doubt and questioning.

"Yes…you'll be in my heart. Don't worry…I will never leave you. From this day on, now and forever more." Said Yami as he drew the baby close to his face, so their eyes could meet.

" You..." The baby cooed and smiled. "Yes you'll be in my heart, no matter what anyone says…you will be here," and points to his heart, "in my heart…always."

(Author's Note: Yami will be 'singing' to (present Yami) but Yugi won't be able to hear him cause he freezes time or something. Sweat Drop I'll think of something later but for now that'll do…so when the present Yami Sings it loks like _this_.)

_"Why can't the others stand the way I feel towards him…He's so wonderful and pure…of course I would love him…how could I not? How could anyone not? They just don't like things that are different and can't be explained. I know we are so different my Hikari…but deep inside us…we aren't really different at all…Cause you will always be in my heart from now until always…since that day that I first met you."_

"Don't listen to your enemy's, cause what do they know. We need each other to have and hold." And Yugi gripped Yami's finger tighter to show that he understood his friend. "The world will see in time…I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong my Little One." Said Yami as he help up the baby and then brought him back down to his warm chest and bounced lightly again.

"I'll always be with you so you can hold on…The world will understand in time…I know, and if not we can show them together cause…You'll be in my heart…Believe me you'll be in my heart no matter what happens." Sung Yami lovingly to his reincarnation.

" From this day on, now and forever more…you'll be in my heart no matter what anyone says about you…you'll be in my heart always." Sung Yami as Yugi's little hand touched Yami's chest where his heart was. Yami smiled and saw that Yugi's eyes were getting droopy and he started to go off to sleep. So Yami gently put his sleeping Hikari in his crib and tucked him in the bent over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Always…I'll be with you…I'll be there for you always…always and always…just look over your shoulder…that's all you have to do to find me…I'll be there always…"

And with that Yami sat in the rocking chair…prepared to stay up the whole night to make sure his Little One would be safe and happy. The only thing was that something was deeply troubling the Pharaoh. He had never helped a baby before today and certainly never sung a lullaby to one…so why now? And why did he choose the one his Mother sung to him to make him stop crying? That was his most precious memory and he had given it away to a baby. But in his heart he felt a spark…like that of a father…he vowed to himself then and there to make the song he had sung to his Little One true forever. He felt like a proud father…and he liked the feeling of it.

And with that a bright light emitted from Yami's chest and blinded Yugi and Yami (Present ones) and when Yugi opened his violet eyes again…they were standing outside the door of the unrecognizable symbol. But now Yugi was curious what was on it so he went up to it and scratched away the old rust and stuff and saw that the symbol was a heart.

"It was the first time I learned to care for another…and I'll never forget it…I loved you from then on, but when you were younger I didn't love you like I do now but as a father. I watched you grow and live…" Said Yami coming up behind a startled Yugi.

"Yami…Thank you for that song…I remember now…you would sing to me to make me go to sleep…almost always different songs but with the same meaning. The meaning of you always being there to protect me and stay with me. Thank you…" Finished Yugi as Yami embraced his Hikari around the waist and leaned down to give a light kiss.

"My Little One, would you like to see more?"

"Always."

"Then let us go to the next door."

This door also had an unrecognizable symbol on it but Yugi figured that he would soon know what it was so didn't care much. Once again the door was opened and a bright blinding light was cast upon Yami and Yugi as the stepped into the past to witness how Yami grew so close to his Little One.

* * *

Tee Hee Hee there I finally got up a chapter that is long...I hope you like it and I need more comments and feed back. Thanks! I don't own 'You'll Be In My Heart' so yea but oh well...Here's the preview of the next chapter. 

(Mabe...I might change the Tital...) If You Can Dream...

Yugi is finally starting to push himself up onto his knees and beginning to crawl...but what will happen when his Grandfather goes out for an hour or two and gets in an accident No not death or injured just time delay and Yami has to Chnge, feed, bath, and sing the baby to sleep?

Hope ya'll get hooked by it! Love ya Bye!


	4. You'll Be In My Heart

Well here it is and I hope you like it, Sorry oiti was rushed at the end. My mom is like thretening me to get off. So ya. Hoipe you like it and keep those reviews coming! Thanks!

* * *

_You'll Be In My Heart_

As Yami and Yugi entered and the bright light died down Yugi saw that he was standing in the same room as he was 10 minutes ago, except for one thing. His crib was different. Larger and roomier for him to crawl and turn around in. And he saw himself once again sleeping peacefully, with a small smile on his face. Then the door opened and his Grandfather came in to check on his grandson.

"Still asleep…what a good little boy he is, he hasn't even waken in the night once. Goodbye my little Yugi…I will be back in 20 minutes…I just have to run to the store and get some milk for you." And with that he kissed him on the head and shut the door quietly.

As soon as he left, the spirit appeared by the crib's side and peered down at the baby sleeping soundly…only now he was bigger then before. A healthy baby, though he was a bit tall for his age, he had chubby arms and legs and would smile and love just about anyone. But only one person got his special smile, his sunshine smile and no it wasn't his Grandfather. No it was Yami…who was always with Yugi, and who was the reason that Yugi never woke in the night or cried or anything. Yami took care of Yugi like he was his own child and loved like he was his own. As Yami leaned over the crib and stared at the eyelids of his baby, they suddenly fluttered open.

"Why, hello there my Little One, how are you today? You are up a little early I might add but that's ok. Your Grandfather went out to get some stuff and will be back soon so for now it's just me and you." Said Yami to his Little One, who cooed and yelled in response. Then raised his arms up to his Yami to tell him that he wanted picked up…and so Yami did just that and set him down on the floor to roll around. Yami sat down to keep a close eye on his Little One who was rolling around, cause he couldn't crawl yet.

"Ghaaaa ghaa iee nhyyyyyyyy!" Squealed Yugi as he looked at his Yami.

"Really…do tell…you know I can't wait until you say your first word.

"Gha Yo meh AHHH!" Yelled Yugi.

"Oh ya well then I'm gonna turn around and so you can't roll your way over to me I'm going to put this box in the way."

"AHHH!"

"That's right." Said Yami then turned away from Yugi and pretended to be mad. He closed his eyes and thought about all he had been through with his Little One and all that he would have to go through in the future. Who would have thought that the former Pharaoh of Egypt would be taking care of a baby and enjoying the experience? Thinking to himself, he saw that he would never give the time that he spent with Yugi for anything…even going to his resting place…his Little One was so small and needed him more then ever. Yugi was just exploring the world and would need someone to guard him. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Yugi crawling to him…for the first time he was crawling. Yami turned and his face lit up…his Little One was crawling…tears came to his eyes and he uncrossed his arms and held them out to his Little One. Yugi crawled into them and was immediately swept up by Yami and praised as if he had just saved the world from a threatening evil.

"My baby, my Little One…I'm so proud of you," said Yami as he stood up and threw Yugi into the air and then caught him and held him up above his head while looking up at his violet eyes. Yugi smiled his Sunshine smile and Yami brought him back down to his shoulder and rocked him.

"Oh my Little One, you grow so fast." Said Yami and then kissed Yugi on the forehead. He then put Yugi back in his crib, the baby being tired after crawling for the first time and settled down to think, just think. Not really thinking about anything important but just quite time. An hour pasted and Yami noticed that Yugi's Grandpa had not returned yet. Remembering that his Grandpa said that he would only be 20 minutes, Yami started to worry. He decided to turn on the news in Yugi's bedroom. (Yes I know babies don't have TV's but his Grandpa put one in there so he could watch TV at night when Yugi was awake or something…It's a good idea!)

"Tonight on Fox we bring you the latest and greatest news around…coming up are…" Dismissing the TV from anything important Yami leaned back in his chair until he heard something that made him sit up straight and listen with a new intensity.

"Lastly but certainly not least is a car crash by Cross Road High School…a student named Serena Tsukino and her Boyfriend Darien Shields and child Rini Tsukino were driving and ran into a man's Car. Shields was driving and Tsukino was in the passengers seat, and Rini was in the back seat, but all three are ok and their car is fine…the man in the other car was named Solom Moto and is ok as well and so is the car. We go live to the sight now to see them."

"Please…I'll pay for any damage and I'll take care of everything…just please let me go and take care of my three month old grandson. I left him at home and he is all I have. Please let me just make sure he is alright."

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to come into the station to get this all sorted out…it's ok it won't take long."

"How long?"

"Only about three hours tops."

"I can't wait that long. Don't you have a child?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No sir but the sooner we get there the sooner you may leave."

"Alright but if anything happens to my grandson then…"

"Back to you Sarah with the weather."

"Oh no…this can't be happening…so for the next three hours…" Said Yami aloud as he looked over at the sleeping Yugi.

"What can happen…the kid will probably just sleep until his grandfather comes home. Besides I've feed him before…and changed him and played with him…the bottles have just been made and the dippers set out and ready and he wasn't tired or fussy when I played with him. But how hard can taking care of a baby be?" Said Yami thinking the worst that could happen was that Yugi would wake up and want to crawl around some more and maybe need to be feed. As soon as that was said the baby woke up and started t cry.

"Oh boy…" said Yami mentally signing and went over to the crib and smiled down at the baby ad picked him up.

"Hi there big boy. How are we after our nap? Are we ready to play?" Asked Yami as he set his Little One on the floor. As soon as Yugi was put down he rolled over to the door and started to roll up against it, trying to make it open. Bang, bang, bang went his little body against the door trying to open it somehow.

"What is it my Little One? Are you hungry? Now don't do that…you'll hurt your little body and bruise yourself." Said Yami as he picked up Yugi and went to go get a bottle from the kitchen. When he went down he opened up the refrigerator to get a bottle. Thankfully there was still a half of one left so he got that out and squirted a little on his hand to test the temperature of the milk. Deciding that it was ok he gave it to the baby who put his little hands up to the bottle and death griped it as if Yami was going to take it away. Yami tipped the bottle up when the liquid was running out and Yugi let go…content with Yami holding it for him. Once the liquid was gone Yami thought that the job was done as well. Well it wasn't and Yugi knew it so started to cry.

"Now what is it my baby? Do you need changed? Huh…why won't you…Oh Sweat drops you can't talk yet…you are only three months old. Sorry my Little One but it seems sometimes like you can understand what I'm saying to you. Silly huh?" Said Yami as he mentally kicked himself for trying to make Yugi speak.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok lets go change your dipper." And with that Yami took Yugi up to the changing table.

This part I shall and will not write. Thank you for respecting that now on with the story, this is after Yami has finished changing Yugi's dipper.

"You sure didn't like that now do you? Are you happy now?" Asked Yami before remembering that Yugi still could not speak yet.

"WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright. Now what is it that you want?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _This is baby Yugi thinking_

"_What do you think I want? I want to be burped, try watching grandpa when he does it."_

"Aw, is the baby tired…poor baby."

"_I am not tired thank you very much! I want to be burped and I can't tell you that cause I can't talk yet mister._

"Ok then it's off to beddy bye land!"

" _Don't ever talk to me like that again or I swear I will make your life miserable."_

"Come on then my Little One. Let's go to dream land."

"_Ok the only part I agree with there is the time when you called me little one. Which is why I am not crying right now. But seriously, if you talk to me in baby talk again I'll make your life miserable for the rest of the day!"_

"Good night my little one. Oh what you don't want to go to bed yet. Oh did I forget something? Hmmm I changed and fed you…what else…I love you so that's not it.

" Oh sure now you get that I need loved. I need to be burped Yami! What do you think"?

"Ya sorry again my Hikari but I told you this baby stuff is all new to me. I think I am doing quite well for this being my first time ever.

"You didn't have kids when you were young?"

"Nope. I wasn't married either, and to have kids after the he…I mean the stuff you put me through…ya right."

"Sorry…but there is no other way I can tell you that I need something then to cry. I can't talk yet."

"I know I know my Little One."

"Oh…I know I forgot to burp you. Is that what you wanted?" Questioned Yami to his Little One.

"_Thank the Lord you got it! Now stop talking to me and do it."_

And with that Yami put his baby to his shoulder and patted him gently on the back. When Yugi burped Yami brought him back to see his face and the baby was smiling his Sunshine smile for Yami.

"That's my Little One. Now it's time that you go to bed." And Yami laid Yugi down on his soft blanket and tucked him in. When Yugi's eyes were still open Yami sung a lullaby to his Little One.

" Don't be afraid,

It'll be all right,

Just take my hand," and with that Yami grabbed his Hikari's little hand.

"Hold it tight

No matter where I am I'll be with you

Just think of me

Don't you cry," sang Yami to his Little One as Yugi's eyes started to close. When Yami saw that Yugi had fallen asleep he tried to pull his hand away but say Yugi whimper so left it there and fell asleep as well.

(Once again present Yami who is singing and Yugi can't hear him.)

"_No one could understand the way we feel,_

_How would they know?_

_How could we explain?_

_Although we're different _

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more,_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Turn around and look over your shoulder_

_Cause I'll be there for you always…" Sang Yami as time started again and Yugi looked at him._

"Yugi…"

"I know…"

"You do…"

"Yes…you will always be there…"

"Always…" Said Yami as he embraced his Little One and looked down to kiss him.

* * *

Well hope you liked it. Again sorry for the rushing. Here's a quick view of the next chapter. Bye!

Chapter Five: Are You My Daddy?

What happens when Yugi says his first words to Yami? Well that's great right except that Yugi cals Yami Daddy. What will Yami do if Yugi treats him like his Daddy and won't stop calling him Daddy?


	5. Are You My Daddy?

_Are You My Daddy?_

"Oh Yami look…we've skipped ahead of time. But this still my room and this is still my crib…everything is the same." Stated Yugi

"I know Aibou, but you don't know what's coming next…do you…it could be something wonderful and you are not paying attention. Would you want to miss it?" Questioned Yami to his Hikari.

"No _mom_…I don't." Said Yugi and when seeing Yami's face he started to laugh his head off.

"Um…ya ok moving on…Look Yugi here comes someone…"

"Ok I guess it's starting."

* * *

"Yugi…I see you have managed to pull yourself up on your own again haven't you. Is today the day…are you ready to walk or speak?" Asked his Grandpa to the little baby in the crib looking with big questioning violet eyes at him.

"…"

"I'll take that as a no for talking but lets try walking again." And with that his Grandfather picked him up, sat down on the ground and put Yugi on a chair that was very soft so it wouldn't hurt him. Yugi pulled himself up without any trouble then started to walk around the chairs edge…getting a feel for moving his little legs.

"Come on Yugi…come here baby. Give your Grandpa a hug." Said his Grandfather and held out his arms for Yugi to come into.

Yugi stared at his Grandpa with his little eyes looking at the ground then up to his Grandpa's arms then back down. He started to take one hand off, wobbled a bit but didn't let that discourage him. He then took his other hand off and stood there.

"Come on Yugi…Come here like a big boy." Beckoned his Grandpa.

"…" And Yugi put one leg forward and stepped down then put his other foot forward and fell. Seeing that he fell Yugi started to cry, wanting to be comforted. As soon as Yugi started to cry a dark figure appeared in the corner with concern in his eyes. (Sarah: GUESS WHO! Yami Sarah: Aibou they know who so let them finish reading the story. Sarah: You never let me have my way do you? Yami Sarah: Aww I do to…and don't be so cold, lets go to the Little Theater Little Shows together. Sarah: I don't want to!) Seeing his Little One cry had made a dark aura appear at his feet because he vowed that he would always protect his Little One. Looking closer he saw that tears were streaming down his Little One's face and felt many emotions, one was guilt cause he had done the exact same thing the night he met him. Another was sadness because he loved this baby like his own child and if anyone hurt his Little One then it was his job to make them pay dearly!! He would banish them to the shadows for there souls to be eaten. He then saw that the person who was causing his Little One to cry was his Grandpa and that he was going to pick up Yugi. He was still tempted to go and grab Yugi from his Grandpa and make him smile, but let him be, with the exception of making sure Yugi saw him before he went back to his puzzle. Getting in front of his Hikari he looked at him and simply smiled a warm smile at him. Yugi seeing this smiled at him and started to laugh with his Grandpa not knowing what was going on.

"Ah well Yugi, we'll try again tomorrow but it's time for you to take a nap so sweet dreams my grandson."

"…"

After his Grandfather left Yugi settled down for a nap and closed his eyes slowly.

* * *

While Yugi sleeps let's have some introductions…I am so sorry reader I didn't introduce you to my Yami when this started. This is my Yami…Sarah.

Yami Sarah: Hello, it's nice to meet you. And you all better be nice to my Aibou!

Sarah: And this is Yami and Yugi who will be with us throughout the story.

Yugi: Hi everyone. It's nice to see everyone here reading our story.

Yami: Yes thank you for supporting Sarah and helping her write our true story.

Y S: That's my Little One…My Aibou. And yes I am very proud of her!

Yami: Hey…your Aibou is kind of cute…

Yugi: Hey! Yami we're dating remember. Don't you dare start doing this to?

Yami: I know my Aibou. Leans Over to whisper something to Yugi I'm just playing with the other Yami to see what reaction happens.

Yugi: Smiles Carry on.

Yami: As I was saying you look very nice tonight…I was wondering would you…

Y S: YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Runs with an axe at Yami who turns and runs STAY AWAY FROM _**MY**_ AIBOU! _**SHE'S MINE I TEEL YOU MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Yugi and me: Sweat Drop

Me (Also Sarah): He told you he was going to try and irritate my Yami didn't he?

Yugi: Yep.

Me: Great this will take a while to calm down…but it's kind of entertaining isn't it? And now back to the story.

* * *

As Yugi started to wake up Yami was standing over the crib looking out the window. Seeing that it was the man he started to coo to let Yami know he was up.

"Why hello my Little One. How are you…did you have a good nap?"

"…"

"Ok…Nice try at walking today…you want to get out of the crib?"

At this Yugi raised his hands to Yami as if saying 'yes, pick me up.'

"Alright then here we go." And he lifted Yugi out of the crib and sat down then put him on the ground. Yugi crawled over to the chair and stood up. He then looked at Yami as if saying…I want to try again so hold out your arms to me.

"Huh? You want to try and walk again do you? Well ok come here my Little One." And Yami turned to his Little One and looked down as Yugi started to take his hands away from the chair until he was standing alone. He put one foot forward and had his arms out in front of him to keep him on balance. Yugi started to walk towards Yami with small little steps and wide eyes. But then half way there he fell down and gave a little cry.

Gasps and he turned to his Little One and bent down with outstretched hands.

"Ahhh!"

"There is no need to cry my Little One…"

And with that Yugi wiped the tears away from his eyes and got back up with his arms outstretched again to Yami.

" That's right…you can do it…" And Yugi walked to into Yami's arms and started to cry.

"It's alright my Little One…Everyone falls once and a while but if you get back up then it will only make you stronger. You are ok." And Yami gently rubbed his Little Ones head.

" Gasp I remember something…about my father…and the first time I walked…" Said Yami as the scean faded into a memory.

* * *

"Uh…uh, ah…" stuttered Yami as he was walking to his Father for the first time with wide eyes and arms outstretched. Suddenly he fell and started to cry.

" There is no need to cry my son." So little Yami wiped his tears away and got up and started to walk towards his father again with his arms outstretched.

"Uh…ah…" said Yami as he walked to his Father. His Father turned to him and got down on one knee with his arms outstretched.

"That's right…you can do it." And Yami half walked and half ran into his Fathers arms and started to cry while his father patted his head softly.

" It's alright my boy, remember everyone falls once and a while but that is what makes us stronger…" And then the memory faded as soon as it had began.

* * *

"Oh My Little One…you remind me so much of myself…you know that and I remind myself of my Father."

"…"

"I guess walking is all that you will do today. We'll try talking tomorrow." Said Yami as he looked into his Little One's eyes and saw himself again.

"Dada."

"What did you say?"

Smiling to himself for causing the other to stop walking he said the one word he knew.

"Dada."

Tears started to form in Yami's eyes as he looked at his Little One with a soft look. He was so happy that his Little One called him dada but it wasn't true and he would have to set his Little One straight.

"No My Little One, I am not your dada…but I wish I was…but you must stop calling me that."

"Dada."

"No My Little One I am not your dada…so please stop calling me that."

"Dada."

Hearing this Yami held his Little One out in front of him and looked him in the eye and yelled. "No My Little One…I AM NOT YOUR DADA BUT I WISH I WAS BUT I AM NOT AND I CANNOT BE!" Said Yami as he shut his eyes tight and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Yugi because he was one being yelled at and two the person who he was being yelled at by was his 'dada.'

" No please, My Little One, don't cry…don't cry…I'm here and will always be with you. Don't cry…please don't cry…I can't stand to see you sad my Little One. So please stop crying cause I love you to much."

"Dada?"

"If that is what you wish then that is what I will be for you. Just please don't cry anymore. I will be your dada…but you must know that I will always be with you. No matter what happens just call my name and I will be there."

"Mm"

"That's my Little One…"

"Dada."

"I love you too…"

* * *

YS: Wasn't that a nice chapter? TELL MY HIKARI IT WAS A NICE CHAPTER OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU ALL!

Me: Yami be nice...you don't have to frighten them into reading. Thank you again and I'll see you with my next chapter called...

Letting Go

Yugi is now walking and talking all on his own and he is now going to preschool. How will Yami handle letting his Little One go into the world on his own.

Yami: NOT FUN AT ALL!

YS: DON'T YELL AT MY HIKARI!

Yami: YOU WANNA GO!

YS: YA!

Me: See you again! Hey stop it you two...no punching...HEY I SAID STOP! OW!

Both Yami's: IT WASN'T ME!!!!!!!

Me: I went back and fixed some stuff...I type everything on Word Document and when I do and put it in here some of the stuff like don't show up...so I put in a line instead...so sorry about the confusion.


	6. Letting Go

Sarah: Sigh

YS: So how was your day my Little One?

S: Sigh

YS: Aibou?

S: Sigh

YS: Are you all right?

S: SIGH leave me alone to die… Goes into a dark corner and breaks down crying

YS: Sweat Drop Um…Can I help you?

S: Yes

YS: How…I'll do anything.

S: Leave me alone to die…

YS: Except that!

S: Then NO!

YS: YUGI!! YAMI!!!! GET OVER HERE IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami and Yugi running really, really fast.

Yugi: What's wrong?

Yami: Yes what is it?

YS: It's Sarah…she's really depressed and I don't know why or what to do.

Yami: How depressed?

YS: See for yourself… Shows Yami and Yugi me in the corner

Yugi: …OH MY GOSH! Yami…help her! Do whatever it takes.

YS: Yes please! Anything!

Yami: Anything?

YS & Yugi: YES ANYTHING! NOW GO!!

Yami: Ok…here goes nothing…Hey Sarah…What's wrong?

S: Why would you care?

Yami: Ouch…that hurt right here Points to Heart Anyways don't say that cause besides Yugi you are the most important person to me. Looks at him Questionably Honest.

S: You're lying! You don't care about me! Leave me alone to die…

Yami: What did you say?

S: I said… LICWNCIA MI SOLO A MATRIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Sweat Drops Um…you stay right there and I'll be right back.

YS: I take it that it didn't go very well.

Yami: How'd you guess?

YS: I sure the same attributes you do with Yugi…plus the screaming at you in Spanish was another clue.

Yami: Ya about that…

Yugi: Why Spanish?

YS: That's what she's leaning now and she is Peruvian.

Yami: What did she says?

YS: Leave me alone to die.

Yami: Ya…I thought so…

_Letting Go..._

Time has once again passed and we find Yami and Yugi (The present ones) in Yugi's room but the room has a few changes…everything except the bed and changing table is the same…instead of a cradle a toddler's bed has been placed there with the same teddy bear blanket from when he was an infant. The changing table was gone and where it stood, stood a fish tank with colorful fish swimming around. Yugi was looking at himself in the long mirror by the doorway. He was in a plain red T-shirt and Khaki shorts. A little backpack with Egyptian was by the doorway as well as a little plastic red lunchbox that also had Egyptian writing on it. Needless to say he was scared stiff, and was only three and ½ years old. (Hey you guys if you want to see things such as Yugi's first Birthday or Christmas or Halloween then just tell me and I'll do it! I like to please my readers.)

"Daddy," whimpered Yugi as a dark figure appeared behind him. Immediately Yugi ran the short distance to him and hugged him around the leg tightly.

"What's wrong my Little One?" Asked Yami as he looked down with concern in his eyes.

"Peas…I don wanna go. I scawed," he said as he shut his eyes and tears began to form in the corners of each. Seeing this Yami knelt down to his Little One and touched his shoulders to tell Yugi to look up into his eyes. He did while wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Don't worry my Little One. You'll be fine. You'll love making new friends and playing with kids your own age. Besides I will be waiting for you right here. So you can tell me all you learned because I need to learn it too."

"Bu…Daddy…come wif me…wha if I need you…wha if somefing happens to me! Could you ever forgif yourself? You're suppose to protect me. Cause you my Daddy!" Said Yugi while looking into his Yami's crimson eyes, challenging him about the promise he repeatedly told Yugi. Yugi could see his trick working as Yami stood up and turned away. (Ok translation from before… 'But…Daddy…come with me…what if I need you…what if something happens to me? Could you ever forgive yourself? You're supposed to protect me. Cause you are my Daddy!' Just in case you couldn't understand.)

Yami was in the corner thinking, knowing that he could not deny his Little One anything. Sighing he turned around and gave a small nod. Seeing this Yugi smiled and ran to Yami as Yami picked him up.

"It'll be fun…you'll see! I wove you!" said Yugi as he kissed Yami on the cheek and then snuggled against him. Yami closed one eye and looked over at Yugi.

"I love you too my Little One and I will always love you." Said Yami moving to the door as Yugi picked up his little backpack and lunchbox. When Yami put Yugi down, Yugi started to head down the stairs with a large smile on his face as he greeted his Grandfather.

"Are you ready to go to school Yugi? Are you ready to make new friends?" Asked his Grandpa, but Yugi was already at the door waiting to go. Yami was behind him smiling to himself.

"Come on Papa or we're going to be late." Said Yugi opening the door.

"Is your friend coming with you as well?" Questioned Yugi's Grandfather.

" Yup! Daddy's coming with me. And he…he said that…that he needs to learn stuffs too!" Said Yugi as he sat in the back seat of the car looking out the window.

"Well here we are," said his Grandpa as they parked the car. "Now lets go in and meet your new teacher." He said as he helped Yugi out of the car seat and put him down to walk.

"Now hold my hand."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"No, Yugi, but I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Daddy is going to stay right?" asked Yugi with his eyes open wide.

"Yugi…this has to stop," said Yugi's Grandpas as he knelt down to where Yugi's eyes could meet his own. "You're a big boy now…come on," Said the old man and reached out a hand for Yugi to take it. "Let's go…"

"Yes papa," said Yugi as he walked into the school entrance. A single tear rolled down his smooth cheek. Yami saw this and was once again tempted to banish the old one's mind into the shadow realm but didn't. Soon the three had reached a green door with a slimily face on it and also said 'Welcome'. A kind faced, middle-aged woman came out from behind the door and smiled her nice smile, showing off her dimples, she had brown curly hair and was a little plump.

"Why hello there…you must be Solomn Mutuo and this…" and she kneeled down to Yugi's height. "This must be your grandson. What's your name sweetie?"

"Tell her your name."

"My name is Yu-Gi-Oh Mutuo."

"It's very nice to meet you Yu-Gi-Oh."

"You can just call him Yugi." Said Solomn.

"It's very nice yo meet you Yugi, my name is Ms. Applebaum. Why don't you go on in and meet your new classmates?"

"…" Nod

"Well then let's go," she said and held out her hand for Yugi to take, which he did hesitantly. But before he disappeared into the classroom he gave his Grandfather a goodbye hug and kiss.

"Bye Yugi, I'll see you after school."

"Bye Papa."

As soon as Yugi was inside he saw a rainbow colored room. The bookshelves were a green and purple (My Favorite!) and the rug was a light blue with clouds on it. Two of the walls were a nice creamy red and the other two were yellow. The little chairs and tables were rainbow and two little boys sat playing with blocks at one. There were also five little girls playing with clothes and the other eight were playing with other toys. But then Yugi saw a little girl that was playing all by herself, pretending to read a book but finished it and set it down on the 10 other books beside her. A silent tear rolled down her copper cheek. Her eyes were brown and her hair was black, she had bangs and had a lion king T-shirt on. She had lime green shorts and white tennis shoes and two little clips in her hair. Yugi went over to see why she was crying, but then decided against it and went over to the two little boys. There was one that had brown hair and brown eyes with a plain blue t-shit on and the other was a blond-haired blue-eyed little boy with a white t-shirt and kaki shorts. They were making a town.

"Can I play wif you"?

"Um…sure," said the blue-eyed boy. "My name is Joseph Alan Wheeler, (Sarah: I love that name! YS: She's going to name her son that.) And this is my Best Friend Tristan Peter Honda (Same!!). I'm four and he's four and ¼. What's your name"?

"My name is Yu-Gi-oh Darien Mutuo and I'm three and ½."

So they played a bit until a little girl with brown hair came over.

"Hi! My names Tea Gardner (no middle name for her) and I'm four years old."

"Hi my names Yu-Gi-Oh Darien Mutuo and I'm three and ½." They played and soon Yugi came to talk to Yami.

"Daddy where are you?" Questioned Yugi to Yami. Yami approached with his back turned to Yugi.

"Umm…My Little One…I need to go. I'll see you in three hours when you come home. Goodbye." And Yami left Yugi to cry out on the playground. He was on a swing alone…the other kids were playing with a ball. Yugi was crying cause his Daddy left him, but what more a single tear slid down his (Yami's) cheek before leaving him.

* * *

Well sorry about my Yami...Um that was after my Jekyll and Hyde tryouts and I didn't make it...sorry again. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...Five reviews aren't bad for the next chappy and if you get it to 10 I'll get the next chapter out before December 28th cause I leave for teh Suger Bowl with the Upper Arlington Band then. Ok well see you and love ya'll! Bye! 


	7. The Ties That Bind Us

Sorry ya'll for the late up date...I had a lot going on and exam's just ended! THANK GOD! Anyways that isn't a excuse so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope for 5 reviews before I put up the next cause you reviews is what keeps me writing. Anyways thanks again and hope you all like the new little character. I can't wait to write the next chapter and I already got it written out so I'm just waiting to type it now and put it up. The next chapter is going to be called Two crossing Hearts Aka Pharoah Meets Incan Princess. It's gonna be about how Mia is now six and Yugi is six and they are still really good friends going into first grade and Mia is starting ot remember about her past life. Hope you like Mia and no Yami still is with Yugi but you got to remember that Yami didn't know Yugi in his past so he once loved Mia and still does a little but Yugi and Yami dont start liking eachother until he's ooh let;'s say early 18 but don't worry we'll get there soon! And is you all want any of the things I skipped past Yugi like his first Christmas and stuff just tell me and it'll be donw. K sorry for making you read all this. On with the story. Love you! BYE!

_

* * *

__The Ties That Bind Us_

_A Little Princess _

He didn't notice a little girl come up to him. The same little girl who had been crying, she had a handful of flowers she had picked.

"Why are you crying?"

"My friend left me alone today…and he's the only friend I got."

"No he isn't cause from now on I'll be your friend…my name is Mia and I am three years old. I picked these flowers today from around the school and I want you to have one. It's a yellow rose bud and it a gift." She said while she help out the flower to him.

"Thanks Mia…sorry I didn't come over to you when yous was crying. Why was you crying?" He asked as he wiped his tears from his eyes.

"Oh…well I don weally have any friends either…eh he I alone too."

"I know how you feel, my Daddy weft me. He wooks a lot like me cept he lot older…bout 19…he's taken care of me forefer! He like my Daddy but isn't. But no one can see him…cept me."

"I see…well I glad you better and I guess you don't need me no more so I'll just go now." And with that said she started to walk away but Yugi jumped up off the swing and caught her wrist. She stopped but didn't turn her head to him. He could see her face except that a shadow was covering her eyes from her bangs making it impossible to know her expression.

"You said you would be my friend so…I'll be your friend too!"

"…" But she slightly looked up.

"You said that you would be there for me! And gave me a flower so I'll give you something." And he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver chain that had a metal cage like thing and inside was a perfect white pearl. (Don't ask where he got it from or why it's with him cause I don't know.) He let go of her wrist and stepped up behind her and put the necklace around her neck and clasped it. Seeing this she fingered the new necklace and looked up.

"This was my Mommy's…but she gone now…but I wan you to have it! This proves our friendship for now and for always." And as he dropped his arms from putting it around her neck she gasped in surprise and started to cry.

"Don cry…I didn't mean to upset you…" But he couldn't continue because she ran into his arms and broke down crying. Muttering incoherent words but Yugi did manage to catch a few of them.

"Adigato shenuoo…thank you my friend." She sobbed into his little shirt. At first Yugi didn't know what to do because he was so started but he returned the embrace eventually and patted her back like Yami did to him when he cried.

"Thank you…but please son leave me like my family did."

"I won't…we be friend forever!"

"…"

"Hey do you want to go home and meet my Papa?"

"Aw wight." She said and was lead by Yugi to his house. (She doesn't need to ask permission.)

"Do you think he'll like me?" She questioned Yugi as she walked to his house after school.

"What not to like?" Questioned Yugi innocently.

"Th-thank you."

"Here we are…the Game Shop."

"Cool!" And as Yugi opened the door his Grandfather came out and hugged him unaware that a little girl was there.

"How's my Yugi after his first day of preschool?" Eagerly questioned Yugi's Grandpa.

"Good Papa…This is Mia and she's three…"

"Hi Sir…it nice to meet you." Said Mia with a little bow.

"Why hello there young lady. My Yugi she is a cute one," he said then leaned down to Mia's height. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"…" Nod

"What is that around your neck? Is that the necklace that I gave Yugi for his first day of school?"

"…" And she hid behind Yugi who was about an inch taller then she was.

"I gave it to her…as a gift, a gift of friendship. And she gave me a yellow rose bud…see." He said as he held out the rose proudly.

"That is very sweet…now go and play while I fix dinner." He said and before he could bat an eye Yugi was gone leaving Mia to look for him.

"Come on Mia…up here."

"I come! Adigato Papa-Chan." She said then bowed and left to go find Yugi.

"Now stay out here for a minute…I have to cwean ups Otay?"

"Otay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Do you have a bath room?"

"Ya wight there."

"Thank you." She said and then left.

As soon as he was sure that Mia was out of hearing range he turned around closed the door and took a deep breath. "DADDY!!"

"…"

Sigh "Daddy please come out I have a gift for you." Said Yugi remembering that his Daddy was teaching him to be polite.

"My Little One…How was your day?"

"Doh give me that! Why you weave! You made me cry."

"I'm sorry My Little One. It was nothing."

"Here…it's a yellow flower…it's a gift."

"Adigato My Little One."

"Now why you weave?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't really leave you though…I'm always with you in your heart. I love you My Little One…My son." As he said this she hugged Yugi, but what was not seen was that Mia was standing by the door. What worse she saw Yugi hugging a spirit (Well a ghost by her standard for now.) Gasp and her necklace started to glow. Out of the corner of Yugi's little eye he saw the glowing and ran to the door.

"What wrong Mia?"

"Who…who was that? Why…why was he see through?"

"Who…Wait? You saw my…My Daddy?"

"I don know! But my necklace started glowing too."

"Come on in," said Yugi leading her inside. "Daddy…come out please."

"What is it My Little-"

"AHHHHHH!!" Screamed Mia.

"Um…Hi?"

"WHAAAAAAA!!"

Sweet drop for Yami "Can you see me? Of course you can't…otherwise you would have to be from my time long ago or related to me."

"Daddy…she sees you, this is Mia." Stated Yugi as Mia hid behind him.

"My Little One…she cannot see me cause then I would be able to pick her up like I do you…and I obviously can't do that…" as he crossed the room and _**PICKED**_ her up.

"See…wait…"

"…" Tears started to stream down her eyes.

"Um…barrier time Daddy?"

"Barrier time." And with that Yami put up a barrier so that Yugi's Grandpa was once again not able to hear them and even if he opened the door it would seem as if Yugi and Mia were playing together happily.

"See…"

"Oh…Sorry Gasp what is that around her neck? Is that a pearl?"

"Mm hmm I gave it to her as a gift. It was Mommy's."

"But this was a gift to my future wife when I was a Pharaoh in Egypt." (Note: Yami doesn't know what he is saying but seeing the necklace triggers something.)

"…"

"…"

"…I mean…Ah ha…what is your name?"

"Mia…"

"Your full name?"

"Serena Milagros Ortìz Bo-"

"What…Milagros…Miracles?"

"…" Nod

"Why Daddy?"

"Nothing…I'll tell you when you are older. So Mia how old are you?"

"I Three." She said and held up three fingers.

"Really that's nice, I must go now but I am sure I will see you later."

"Bye bye Sir."

"You can call me Big Yugi."

"Otay…Bye bye Big Yugi."

"Goodbye Small Lady and see you later My Little One." And with that Yami/Daddy disappeared into thin air. (Yes I know Small Lady is from Sailor Moon and no I don't own Sailor Moon but I wish I did but that was the only thing I could think of that was like Little One but for Mia. Thank you.)

_Yami thinking: Where have I heard that name before…Milagros was going to be my wife 3000 years ago but…wait how do I remember that? Oh well…anyways something happened before I could marry her but where was she even from? Milagros is a Peruvian name so it must have been over seas…Incan…an Incan name. The empire and my queen. I never got to see her again after that day but I don't remember what happened. Heck I don't even remember what my real name is but in time she will grow to be like my wife once was…I met my wife when she was 12 but I was told about her since I was five so when she is five she will start to remember bits and pieces. I just have to be patient and wait now…only two more years…I hope._

* * *

Yugi: YOU WERE MARRIED!

Yami: OW! And technically no…I was only engaged…we never had the chance to marry…something happened.

Mia: "…"

Yugi: Well then I love Mia you backstabbing creep!

YM: GET AWAY FROM HER!

Mia: Grabs Yugi tightly and Yugi wraps his arms around her protectively

YM: Mia…wh-what's wrong…Mia? Sarah, Sarh, Arah, Nellie, Ellen, Rea, Elly, Nel, Milagros, My Incan Princess, Small Lady?

Mia: Knowing look at Yugi to play along Yugi…please don't ever leave me!

Yugi: I won't ever leave you.

Yami: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Mia: Yugi I'm scared!

Yugi: I'll always protect you…don't cry.

Yami: Yugi? Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi, Yug (Pronounced Yoog) Aibou, Hikari, Mou Hitori No Ore…My Little One?

YM: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Yami: ME!

YM: YES YOU!

Yami: YOU WANNA GO?!

YM: YA! READY!

YM and Yami: DUEL!

Sweet drop for Yugi and me: Um…I love you Mia/Yugi.

YM/Yami: I'M GONNA KILL HIM/HER! DON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE ONE/SMALL LADY! I PLAY MY DARK MIGICION/ DARK MAGICION GIRL!!


	8. I Don't Know How To Love Him

Hey sorry for not updating and no there is no Mia in this one. I need ideas to so please tell me if yas got one. Ok thank you and enjoy! XD!

* * *

_I Don't Know How To Love Him _

_Part One_

It's the first day of summer and Yugi, 4 and ¾ now, just graduated from preschool. Not to far from the Kame Game Shop is a little park that has a sliding board, monkey bars, swings, and other fun, colorful things. Yugi is dressed in blue shorts and a white shirt with a single blue stripe running across his chest. His Grandpa had taken him to the park to play but someone broke into the Kame Game Shop and thought it safer for his grandson to stay here. He told Yugi he would be back in 20 minutes and to not leave for anything. So here we are with a little Yugi all alone on a playground. Well…not _all_ alone…

"So Grandpa went to the Shop again. It figures…he never stays to long. But…that's all right cause I got you Daddy. And I'll always have you won't I?" Questioned an innocent Yugi to a transparent figure. To everyone else it looked like he was talking to thin air but that was ok. Lots of children had imaginary friends at that age.

" Now Little One that's not always true. He's played with you a lot."

"Name one time."

"…"

"Uh huh…but that's ok Daddy. At least you're here with me. So what you wanna do?"

"Whatever you want to my Little One." Stated Yami to Yugi.

"How about we go on the swings…you can push me. But this time since Grandpa isn't here you can push me real, real, real high." Said Yugi excitedly.

"Uh I don't think that's such a…"

"Good meet you there."

"Sigh Fine." Said Yami knowing that in the end he would end up pushing Yugi. But he didn't want to push him to high for fear he might fly out.

"Come on Daddy you so slow!" Teased Yugi.

"I'm coming my Little One. Just be patient and stay there, you know you remind me to much of myself," joked Yami to his Little One.

"I don't like waiting Daddy…You know that!"

"Ok, now how high do you want to go?"

"Very high," said Yugi but saw the worry in his Daddy's eyes and reassured him. "I promise I'll hang on really tight."

"Ok my Little One. Now ready, here we GO!" and with that Yami gave a huge push and Yugi went high into the air. He was squealing and laughing with delight as the wind went through his hair.

"Higher Daddy higher!" Yelled Yugi to Yami who obeyed and pushed higher so his Little One would fly. Everything was fine until Yugi fell from the seat. Well fell is an understatement; he actually flew from the seat because he fell when the swing was at it's highest. Time froze for Yami, it seemed like Yugi was flying from the seat in slow motion and that he, Yami was powerless to do anything but stand there and watch. He saw his Little One's shocked eyes and scared face as he was in the air, as soon as he left the seat everything sped up and in a blink Yugi was about five feet away and crying for his Grandpa. When he saw Yami coming near him he first started to cry more and then got up and ran as fast as he could.

"Little One where are you going, I'm so sorry. Please stop. YAMA DA!" Yelled Yami to Yugi and hearing his Daddy speak in Japanese to him, he knew he should stop there. So he settled for hiding behind a tree as his Daddy approached him.

"GO AWAY!" and around the tree trunk a dark aura appeared and it started to get dark. Yami knew that this seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Then he remembered. Yugi without knowing it was calling upon the shadow world. Yugi had the same powers that Yami has, the power of a pharaoh. But why does such an innocent little boy have such dark powers? Could it be…but as soon as Yami started to think that the shadows disappeared and it was daytime again.

"Don't come near me please. You let me get hurt, you let me get hurt…why Daddy why?"

Hearing the word why made Yami so depressed. Yami didn't know what to say, he wanted more then anything to run and hug his Little One but didn't because Yugi looked so scared. Instead he settled for asking if his Little One was ok.

"Yes and no," said Yugi half-heartedly. "I trusted you Daddy, and you didn't help me. Where were you Daddy, I was really scared." Said Yugi on the verge if tears.

"Little One I'm sorry…please don't be mad…I couldn't reach you in time. I promise from now on though I'll protect you…no matter what it takes." (Sarah/Mia (New Name!) And that's why Yami always protects Yugi! Yata Michi, michi!!) (YS/YM: Nai Aibou nai michi…now let the nice people finish reading if you want comments.) (Mia: Ok Yami-Sama!) (YM:??--U)

"I still don't trust you as much as I did Yami!" Said Yugi and then turned and hid once again behind the bog oak tree.

"What if I tell you I can talk to you through a mind link? If I apologize that way will you forgive me?" Asked Yami to Yugi but to others it appeared he was talking to a tree.

"Fine but you can't do that. It just another lie Yami. But go ahead," Said Yugi but on the last word he started to have second thoughts about the deal.

"Ok here it goes…Ah hem…" and with that Yami concentrated on his Little Ones mind and started to send him his apology. "_Oh my Little One…I am so sorry I wasn't there to catch you when you fell. But if you could forgive me then I promise that I will always protect you forever and ever. So…can you forgive your Daddy?"_

"_Ya-Yami- I mean Daddy? Is that you? Why didn't you tell me that you could talk to me like this before? Sigh Ok you win…but one of these days…some day even if I'm like 18 I will beat ya and you'll see me as a man instead of as Your Little One." _And as soon as Yugi said that he could feel the hurt Yami was feeling inside their mind link. It was a new sensation to him but also he immediately felt really sad and spoke up again_._

"_I didn't mean that…I like…love being Your Little One Daddy, but one day I'm gonna grow up and you won't look at me like your Little One. But as a Little Brother or Bestest Friend. But for now I want to be your Little One!" _Finished Yugi and immediately felt Yami lighten up and smile.

"_Oh Little One I know that one day you'll grow up but while you are small I want to remain as your father like I promised you so long ago. I can do more then just mind link but I won't show you until you are older. And if you promise to let me still call you my Little One then I will give you a new nickname to. But you have to come out from behind the tree if you want to know." _Said Yami and then shut down the mind link and made himself appear as 'solid' as he could since he was transparent. Slowly a little head poked out from behind the try and was followed by a body. Yugi with his eyes bright with curiosity was looking at Yami to see what his new nickname might be. After he said nothing Yugi finally looked down. At this Yami thought of the perfect nickname for Yugi and touched Yugi's shoulders so he would look at him.

"Little One I thought of the perfect nickname for you. How about this…Aibou." Questioned Yami and looked into Yugi's dark purple eyes to see if he too liked it.

"What does it mean?" politely asked Yugi while looking down at his shows that were suddenly very interesting.

"Well it's Japanese and it means Best Friends, cause that's what we are and will always be. I promise you that no matter what happens in the future, I'll never ever leave you. I'll always protect you and love you as my son. Will you love me as your father always too?"

"Yes I will…and maybe one day I'll love you as a friend would love his friend. But for now I am content to be your Little One. Oh and since you got to name me I'm going to give you a nickname too. You seem to be a mysterious Daddy, hmm and so that means…I know! Your nickname is Yami, which is also Japanese and means dark. You are my dark Daddy. Giggle Do you like it?" Questioned Yugi with big eyes.

"Yes I do very much. Thank you Aibou, I love it." And with that they both hugged each other and for a brief second Yami became solid and felt the breeze and smelled the scents that were so common for Yugi.

Thinking 'is this what my Little One feels every day of every moment? It's wonderful I haven't felt the breeze or smelled anything for so long. Why…why did I feel it now? Could it be that this little boy is going to truly help me reach my past?'

"My Little One, I just had the strangest sensation. I felt…Um…Little One? Aibou where have you gone?" Asked Yami thinking that Yugi was playing with him and trying to play a game of hide and seek. So Yami didn't think much about it, but started to look all the same. After about five minutes of searching he decided that he would just call Yugi through their mind link.

'_Aibou, where are you? Please answer me cause it this is a joke it's not funny anymore.'_

'_Daddy…where are you?'_

'_I'm at the park or more specifically at the tree you were standing at about five seconds ago. Where in Ra's name are you?'_

'_I'm across the street eating ice cream…you aren't mad are you Daddy?'_

'_No I'm just glad you are ok. Why don't you come back on over here and play with me.'_

'_I coming Daddy, I just got to cross the street…wow it really busy.' _

'_Ok…MATAY! Don't cross the street until I'm there. Do you hear me Aibou? Aibou, darn it!!' _And with that he raced off to get Yugi as fast as he could. But by the time he got there it was to late.

(Yugi: HEY!)

(Yami: I swear I'm going to kill you if you even touch a hair on my…)

(YM: GET AWAY FROM HER!)

(Yami: YOU WANNA GO!)

(Mia & Yugi: sigh we love them but really!)

(Mia: Besides I'm just kidding. Are you mad? Gives puppy dog eyes)

(Yugi: AHHH! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!)

(Mia: Ya same with you! )

(Yugi: --# No I can't be mad at you…yet…)

(Mia: What?)

(Yugi: Ah Ha Ha nothing… finish the story)

(Mia: K!)

By the time he got there it was to (Yugi: Glare)

(Mia: Right.)

By the time he got there Yugi was starting to cross the street and oddly enough no cars were in sight. But as he was crossing the last lane to get to the park out of nowhere a truck came whizzing by. And all little Yugi could do was stare at it with big eyes. When Yami tried to read the link all he could get was silence. Immediately Yami, without thinking at all, jumped into the street and pushed Yugi out of the way, along with himself. And once again for a brief second Yami appeared solid and the truck guy saw him. Just for a second but he saw the uncanny resemblance between the little boy and the older one. But then in an instant he was once again gone.

"Are you kids ok?" Asked the truck driver but by the time he looked over he saw no one there. Yami had already taken Yugi back to the playground.

"Yugi…YUGI!!" Screamed Yami to the little boy who was crying hysterically into his chest.

"Wh…what?" Asked a scared Yugi to Yami.

"Are…are you ok?" Questioned Yami and when he didn't receive an answer he shook him. "I said are you ok? ANSWER ME!" And then Yugi looked up at Yami with his dark violet eyes and for the briefest of seconds Yugi's eyes were a crimson color much like his own. (Mia: Wow lots a briefs in this chapter.) (YM: That's ok Aibou, just finish the chapter.)

"I was so scared. Thank you Daddy, thank you so much. I…I just so sc-scared. I all right now. But…but…WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"…" And Yami disappeared to a screaming Yugi as his Grandpa came and comforted him. Yami though was back in Yugi's room sitting on the four year olds new training bed. His hair was covering his eyes but if you looked closely you could see the steady stream of tears flowing down his cheeks. The truth was he was scared to death.

'_I don't understand why I'm crying so much…don't be a fool of course I do. The most important person in the whole world to me almost got killed about five minutes ago. And what would've happened if I weren't…Oh God…I can't even think about that.' _And when that was thought Yami head his face in his hands and started to cry even harder then he already was. _'I don't…understand how this little boy scared me so. Why does he move me so much…I am like a father to him and about four years ago I didn't even like people. I was bitter but now I can't image my life without My Little One.' _And then Yami looked up and saw himself in the mirror, something he hadn't seen for 5000 years. And he didn't recognize himself. No longer was his face a cold hard stare but a tear stained face._ 'I've been changed in the past few days…really changed. When I see myself, I can't recognize myself. I am almost someone else. I don't know how to take these new kinds of feelings. I don't understand why a little boy moves me…he's just a boy…just one little boy…I never thought that I would some to this.' _Then a new wave of sobs came on and he lay down on the bed and started to cry more. Remembering when that truck driver didn't stop and the pure look of terror on his Little One's face as the truck came closer._ 'God I was so scared I didn't know what to do. If anything ever happened to him and I could have prevented it…I could never forgive my self. I couldn't coup…I just couldn't coup…isn't it weird thought…I never thought I would ever come to this. I mean I'm supposed to be cold and calm. Without my Aibou…I would be so scared. I'd be lost…I would be frightened, he doesn't realize it but he makes me feel so safe. If he died…I couldn't live without him. I would turn my head and back away…I don't even want to know about what I would do because nothings ever going to happen to him. He scares me so much I can't stand it.' _And as Yami was thinking these things to himself the tears only increased in speed. Then the scene faded and everything went black again.

* * *

Hey guys I am like so sorry that I didn't update soon but never ever give up on this story cause I will finish it. So please keep reading and please comment as well. Thank you all so much for the support. Oh and here is Yami and Yugi with translations.

Yugi: Michi mean again and can be used in any kind of sentence, only one again.

Yami: Nai means no and the same thing goes for this word.

YM: My Hikari is oppsesed with the musical Jesus Christ Superstar and that's where she got the title from. She don't own anything though but if she did then believe me everyone would be happier.

Mia: Thank you guys and we all hope to see you in the next chapter. Anyone have idea's cause I need some. Oh and does anyone have any sugar...that would be nice too! I like sugar...give me sugar. I WANT COOKIES AND ICE CREAM! POR FAVOR AMIGOS!

Yami: Yami Mia don't give it to her...I've learned from past mistakes about giving a Hikari sugar, and if you want to live I wouldn't do it.

YM: Sorry Mia but no sugar...don't look at me like that!

MIA: BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN! T.T WHAAAAAAA!!

Yugi: Please also give poor Mia some cookies...double chocolate is my...I mean her favorite. Ok bye!


	9. Long Kiss Goodbye

GHA! I'm so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a centery! Gha I don't blame you guys for hating me! T.T I've been busy and such but that's no excuess Ill try to update much more often like once every 2 weeks or so how about that? Please be nice to me even though I don't deserve it and review for me...also I'm making video's on Youtue as YamisPrincess...look me up there to and you can remnd me from there too! Please also watch and comment and rate my videos! Thank you to all my faithful fans and once again I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

_

_Long Kiss Goodbye_

From the blackness again the image of Yugi almost getting hit by the truck appeared again and Yugi felt Yami tense up and heard a small gasp from him. Then for a second he thought he heard a sob escape his lovers lips but dismissed the thought.

* * * *

But as he was crossing the last lane to get to the park out of nowhere a truck came whizzing by. And all little Yugi could do was stare at it with big eyes and a pure look of terror on his face. When Yami tried to read the link all he could get was silence. Immediately Yami, without thinking at all, jumped into the street and pushed Yugi out of the way.

"Yugi…YUGI!!"

"Wh-what?"

"Are…are you ok? I said are you ok? ANSWER ME!"

"I was so scared…scared…scared…" and the image faded again into nothingness.

* * * *

When the scene faded Yugi felt Yami's presence leave his side and when he turned around to ask where he was going he was gone.

"Mou Hitori No Boku…Um… where are you?" asked Yugi to darkness. Silence was all that met his ears and Yugi then knew something was dreadfully wrong. Yami would never just leave Yugi unless something really bad was bothering him. So what could it be and where is he now?

"Yami where are you? Don't you want to see what's going to happen next? Yami…please come out from where ever you are." Said Yugi as he exited the door and shut it behind him. Before he left to search for Yami he looked at the doors symbol that was now whole. What Yugi saw made his heart stop. On the door the symbol wasn't a heart like it had been before but rather a teardrop. Dismissing the thought Yugi went to search for Yami again. After what seemed like hours Yugi thought that the spirit wasn't even in the soul room anymore. Until he heard the faintest of cries, almost of a young child who was scared and alone. Following the sound of the cries Yugi found his other half, or what he believed to be his other half but was taken aback from the steady stream of tears running down his face. Yugi had never seen his darker half cry before, and was seriously considering that this was a trick of the puzzle to through him off course.

In the darkest corner of the puzzle sat Yami with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking up and down uncontrollably.

"Yami? Dijubo? What's wrong?" Asked Yugi almost as if a wrong word from him would upset his Yami even more.

"No-nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing to-"

"Yame de!"

"Go-Gomen isai…"

"No I'm sorry Yugi," he said then in one swift move he crossed the room and held Yugi close to his heart. He held him as if he would never let him go, if he did something would happen.

"Um…Yami what's wrong?" Asked an honestly confused Yugi.

"I was so scared…" Mumbled Yami but it was incoherent.

"What I can't understand you?"

"I was so scared!" Yelled Yami as more tears fell down his cheeks. He hugged Yugi even tighter and rested his head in his hair. Yugi slowly and uncertainly started to rub Yami's back and tell him sweet nothingness in his ear. Just comforting words to calm him down.

"It's ok Yami you protected me…like always that's why I wasn't scared cause I knew that you wouldn't let anything happen to me…you never do and never will. That's why I'm not afraid anymore cause I know you'll always be there for me when I need someone to help me be strong that's why I'm going to be hear for you always to!" Said Yugi just talking so Yami could hear his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere and I never will so don't worry." Lightly taking Yami's hand he started to take him back to a new door but he skipped about 30 and went to one in the middle before the last 30. One that wasn't new but wasn't to old either…the symbol was still visible. It was the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi knew right away what it meant so he skipped it and went to the next one making a mental note to not enter that one. The next 3 where also painful memories but he wanted to show his Yami what he meant to him so he went in the first one.

"Yami come on let's go in that one please," he said while all but dragging Yami with him into the darkness. As expected Yugi immediately got a huge flashback and remembered everything…needless to say his smile faded quickly…

* * * *

"Yugi why don't you eat a little." Asked his grandfather gently pushing food towards him. It was a gray summer day outside but not raining, it was only 1:00PM but Yugi had hardly eaten for the past week.

"…"

"Please Yugi you can't keep acting like this…we all miss him everyone but you must be strong that's what Yami would want. It's been a week and you haven't eaten or even smiled in that time."

"…I'm going for a walk Grandfather…I'll be back later." Said Yugi with a monotone voice there was no smile on his face like there usually was and though he looked the same something had defiantly changed.

"Alright but be careful and take your cell with you so if you need me you can call me. Please feel better Yugi…"

"Thanks Grandpa…" And with that Yugi got up and walked to the door and closed it and started his way to the park.

* * * *

Yugi was walking alone in the park…it was summer and about 1:00 PM. He was just walking aimlessly lost in thought. His eyes where glazed over and anyone could see with one glance that he wasn't really there just physically. Mostly he hadn't even told Yami how he felt about him in the end…now he had lost his chance, which made him even more depressed. He sat down on a park bench and took out a notebook and a pencil and started writing down what he felt and usually it turned into a song…

_When I was saying goodbye to you I couldn't tell you to stay with me…I know that you wanted to be with your real family and that after all you went through to find them you deserved it. I should not be selfish and let you go but…when I said before you left and everyone left for a moment giving us a few moments alone…when I said that I'll miss you and I was going to tell you…tell you…__what ever made me think that__…that you could also love me but when I was about to say that…? __When you said, "We will never meet again…" "How could you say that with such a straight face" __I asked he wasn't crying at all which made me in turn cry the tears I had been holding back._

Underlined where the phrase he would use in his song.

__

_What made me think that?_

_"How can you say that with such a straight face"_

_When you asked, "Will we ever meet again?"_

_That in turn made you look concerned like you used to all the time. But I saw that it was selfish of me to try and make you stay with guilt…the guilt of leaving me forever to be with your family and friends from so long ago…those that you had to leave because you wanted your people to be safe…I understand and because I love you __I pretend that there's nothing bothering me__…You the started to make excuses saying that this was hard on you to and that you wanted to be in both places at once but couldn't…you stumbled over your words…__I'll listen till morning as you make excuses__…I don't care how meaningless or stupid or unbelievable they are I'll always listen…__because I want us to be connected__…I don't wanna lose what we had for so long and that was so precious to me…_

_  
I pretend there's nothing bothering me  
I'll listen 'till morning as you make excuses  
Because I want us to be connected  
_

_I saw that you now wouldn't leave cause I was crying and you never could leave me when I was even the slightest bit sad…it was just your way I said that I'll be ok but you wouldn't budge so I tried saying I would be sad but I'd always remember you and the fun we had so I'd be ok…but you told me that you had made your decision and you were staying here with me and not going back…I tried to talk you out of it but you wouldn't listen so I had to do something I didn't want to…I had to be cold…__"I don't wanna see your face anymore," __I said. It was cold and unlike me but I had no other choice. "__No development will come from this,"__ I said which meaning if he stayed it didn't matter…nothing would result in it. __My cell phone dances__ I could see the lights in the dark place we were in. __If it's goodbye mail I wanna forget about it!__ I wanted to tell him to __"hold me tight" but I wanna disappear somewhere__ at the same time. It was so complicated…I don't know what else to make of it…_

_  
I don't wanna see your face anymore  
No development will come from this, my cell phone dances  
Goodbye mail, I wanna forget about it  
"Hold me tight" but "I wanna disappear to somewhere"__  
_

_You just were silent then…you said nothing my words shocking you…I was shocked just hearing them come from me. The silence continued then you talk to much…you kept talking trying to figure out why I was saying that…Truthfully I didn't know either. I just knew he deserved to be back with his family and had to let him go no matter what. It was the one thing I could do for him. __Any time you talk too much I know you don't get it__…you kept talking and saying things that I knew weren't true. Like that you didn't want to go back to them you didn't care about them…__for a moment I see you lie and I cry…do my tears work on you anymore?_

_Any time you talk too much you don't get it  
For a moment I see you lie and "I cry"  
Do my tears matter to you anymore?  
_

_I keep saying, "I want to be loved"__…not outwardly but __in my own special__way but you didn't get the hint__…Maybe I was being to secretive but I didn't think so…I wasn't even aware of it for the longest time…not until the end when I had to say goodbye…not until then when it was to late…__I have this horrible feeling in my heart__…something that just won't go away no matter how much I try to forget it…__that we will never meet again__…being brave isn't one of my strong suits…I know it and so does everyone else…__I wish I could tell you my true feelings but I could never find the words__…I didn't know what to say I couldn't speak I was scared…could you blame me…no, no one could. __I know I'd rather be lied to__, I think as I look into your eyes as tears stream down my face. I want to tell you now, what I planned to tell you but__ I can't even say, "Please don't leave me!"__ I can't because it would be selfish and I know that if I went back on what I said earlier then you no matter what I said or did would never leave me again. And that's not fair to you I know._

____

_I keep saying, "I want to be loved"_

_In my own special way but you don't get the hint  
I have this horrible feeling in my heart_

_That we will never meet again  
I wish I could tell you my true feelings but I cant even find the words  
I know I'd rather be lied to_

_I can't even say_

____

_"Don't leave me"_

_Looking over the time we have been together I realize that we aren't similar at all…__Our styles aren't similar at all__…I would wear my school uniform where you would wear leather and such which I could never do…I was to embarrassed. Neither are our personalities you are brave and nice and sweet and caring, loyal, dependable, and never afraid of anyone. __I'm uselessly shy, a bit in bad taste.__ I can't be brave I know I've tried…I cry easily when I'm alone and break down. __The smirk you have when you lie though…it's annoying…I figured it out ages ago__ when you would lie to Tea about not being able to go out on dates with her._

_  
Our styles aren't similar at all  
I'm uselessly shy, a bit in bad taste  
The smirk he has when he lies is annoying  
I figured those out ages ago  
_

_You would do whatever I wanted, wouldn't you including stay here forever with me. If it made me happy. __He tries to win me over with being caring__ which worked but at the same time certain stuff he did was out of pure habit. I knew when I looked into his eyes that he wouldn't leave and he wasn't buying what I was saying to him so I looked him in the eye and as I said this my heart broke…"__I'm sick of your nonstop protection,"__ that got to him. He always enjoyed protecting me from anyone and I enjoyed him doing so and we both knew it but for me to tell him that…I didn't want to fall in love with him because I knew that this would happen. That he eventually would have to leave and that it would just hurt me more so __I've always locked him out, and now I'm knocking__…_

_He tries to win me over by being caring  
And I'm sick of his nonstop protection  
I've always locked him out, and now I'm knocking  
_

__

_I kept saying, "I want to be loved"_

_In my own special way you finally understand  
That horrible feeling deep in my heart_

_Is finally going away  
I think I can tell you my true feelings and I'm finally finding the words  
I'm not gonna lie anymore_

_I can finally say_

_"Never leave me"_

_We were holding hands a way that we connect now because we don't have the puzzle to connect us by the heart. When you let go of my hand, do you forget everything about us…everything that we went through and experienced while together bonded by the puzzle. Everything that now makes up who I am and who you are…do you forget about me?_

__

_When you let go of our hands_

_Do you forget everything about us?_

_Do you forget about me?_

With that a tear fell from his eye at the memories and he closed his notebook and put it in his bag. It started to rain hard like little needles piercing one's skin and everyone went home…everyone but Yugi who looked up at the sky and closed his eyes letting his tears mix with the rain. His shoulders started to shake and he cried…just let everything go in the storm. He cried because he couldn't say those words to his Yami and now never would be able to. He quietly said them to the sky instead.

"Yami…I miss you I don't know how long I can continue like this…I don't have a will to live anymore…I don't really care what happens to me…I couldn't tell you this when we parted because for once it was my turn to be strong…to be the stronger one of us two…but I love you! Why did you leave I'm lost…I'm lost and alone and I'm scared Yami…I'm scared…please…please just come back please!"

* * *

This is the song I'm obsessed with right now it's from Naruto (which I'm also obsessed with ^.^V) called Long Kiss goodbye...I modified it a bit once again I'm sorry please Stay with me and I'll be writing a new story for Naruto and I will also be a character named Kiyomi but mostly it will be about Naruto and Iruka father son! I love them! Ok thank leave a comment please cause that's what makes me want to update! Bye! ^.^


End file.
